Butterfly
by xFearxOfxDeathx
Summary: And on that piece of paper, was a tiny orange butterfly. /Oneshot/ Sakura x Kankuro /Chibi-fic o.o/ For xxNarutotardxx


A/N: Erkk.. This was written as an attempt to cheer xxNarutotardxx up.. I doubt it'll help, but cheer up okay? I know it's not what you woulda expected.. but sorry.

So uhh.. imagine their all the same age here.. so Hinata's 6 and so is Neji.. Just because.. uhh.. yeah.. I'm lazy.. -twitches-

Disclaimer: I suck. Yay! I don't own Naruto.. if I did, no one would like it and there'd only be 5 fanfics in the fandom instead of the thousands that there are.. I wrote this in twenty or so minutes.. that's why it sucks so much..

Word-Count: 778! Yay, drabble :S

---

It was just an ordinary day for the people of Konoha.

People were dying, people were killing people who ended up dying and all the 6 year olds were starting their first day at pre-school.

Haruno Sakura was munching on strawberry jam and peanut butter on toast, her mother brushing back her long pink hair in pigtails.

When she had finished eating, she followed her mother to her room, chatting amiably all the while. She liked talking did Sakura.

After 10 minutes of rambling about who-knows-what, her mother gave Sakura her bag and they headed off to take Sakura to school.

Sakura's mum was quite sad to see her go, off into the big wide world.. but still, she was kind of glad she wouldn't have to listen to Sakura all day.

When they arrived at the pre-school (after 10 minutes of walking and Sakura-jabbering) Sakura ran off and sat down next to her best friend. Ino. Sakura started babbling away to Ino, and Sakura's mother smiled and left, taking one last look at her little-girl.

When everyone had arrived, the teacher clapped his hands and introduced himself.

"Hello everybody," He beamed, "My name's Iruka."

All the kids mumbled something along the lines of "Hi Iruka." Or "Hi Kura"

Iruka instructed all the kids to sit in a circle. "So uhh, how about you tell us something about yourself?" he smiled.

"Uhhmm.. M-my name's H-hinata. I l-like teddy b-bears."

"I'm Sasuke, and I like my brother."

"I'm Kiba, I like dogs."

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it! And I'm going to be Hokage yeah!"

"I'm Ino, and I like flowers."

"I like sand. My name is Gaara."

" I'm Kankuro! And I like pirates"

"Neji. Uhh.. I like snails?"

"I am TenTen. I like kitties, puppies and ponies."

"My name's Sakura. I like pink things and butterflies."

The rest of the class went through the small introduction and Iruka smiled again.

"You ll sound so interesting! I know we'll have a lot of fun together. Now, what would you like to do today?"

Shouts of 'song' and 'draw' 'read' and 'play' filled the classroom. The red-head supposedly named Gaara suggested they play in the sandpit. After a vote, it was decided they would draw.

So the 14 pre-schoolers sat down and Iruka passed out crayons and led a few students towards the paint-easels. They would take it in turns to paint and while they were waiting they would draw. Sakura sat next to Ino and that raven-haired boy who liked his brother.

Sakura began drawing a rainbow and Ino was drawing flowers. Although, they both looked more like scribbles then anything else, both their parents would treasure them forever, and they would blush like idiots, in 10 years time when they saw them again.

"I'm drawing a rainbow!" Sakura proudly exclaimed to the boy. "What are you drawing?"

He held up his drawing. It looked like a Pepsi symbol with a stick on the end. Sakura giggled. "I like it."

"Thanks"

They both went back to their drawings.

Suddenly, there was a shout. "Hey! You broke my bue crayon!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Fine I just take yours then!"

A boy wearing bright orange snatched the 'bue' crayon from the boy next to him who immediately started crying.

Iruka hurried over. "Okay you two, stop. Naruto, I'm sure Kiba didn't mean to break your crayon. Kiba say sorry."

Kiba sniffled an apology, and the girl named Hinata offered her crayon to Naruto. All was quiet.

Iruka swapped the people on the painting and Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a boy with purple paint on his face. The one who had claimed to like pirates.

He was shuffling his feet and he had a painting in his hands.

"Uhhh.. I drewed this for you.."

He held out the picture for Sakura.

"It's a budderfly, I woulda used pink 'cuz you said you liked that cowor, but I only hadded owange.." He hesitated, while Sakura looked at him. She wasn't taking the picture.

"Uhh.. you don't hafta take it if ya don't wa-"

Sakura had reached out to take the picture. "You're Kankuro right?"

He grinned because she'd remembered his name. "Yup!"

She beamed. On the paper, was a tiny orange butterfly. It was pretty neat for a child of 6 and had much detail. The whole thing was orange, except for tiny purple dots on it's wings.

"Thanks a lot!"

And all those years later, when she looked back at her picture of the rainbow, she would also look at the tiny picture of an orange butterfly and smile.

-End-

O.o that was bad eh.

I tried to use your words (Orange, paint and picture) but ooohh..

I hope you liked it :S Review people?


End file.
